An MR (Mixed Reality) system for seamlessly merging the physical world and virtual space in real time has been used. As one of the methods of implementing the MR system, there is provided a video see-through method. In the video see-through method, for example, the visual field region of an HMD user is captured by a video camera attached to an HMD (Head Mounted Display). A CG (Computer Graphics) is superimposed on obtained captured video. At last, the captured video on which the CG is superimposed is presented to the user via a display attached to the HMD.
Japanese Patent laid-Open No. 2004-205711 discloses a technique of using an HMD including the first camera for capturing the visual field region of the HMD user and the second camera for capturing video to detect the position and orientation of the HMD in a video see-through type MR system.
As a technique of reducing a transmission data amount, there is known a method of compressing data by a video coding technique, for example, JPEG (Joint Photographic Expert Group) or H.264/AVC (ISO/IEC 14496-10 MPEG-4 Part10 Advanced Video Coding). In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-128997 discloses a technique of calculating an effective communication bandwidth based on a communication error rate and delay information measured by a reception apparatus, and controlling a video coding bit rate based on the effective communication bandwidth.